1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake system for an electric vehicle including driven wheels connected to and driven by a motor and braked in a regenerative and mechanical manner in response to an operation of a brake operating element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brake system for an electric vehicle is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-153315, in which a kinetic energy of a vehicle body lost by braking, can be effectively recovered as an electric energy by performing a regenerative braking to enhance electric power consumption, in preference to hydraulic braking during braking and by compensating, with the hydraulic braking, a deficiency in braking force resulting from using only the regenerative braking.
When braking torque is generated in a motor which generates a driving torque in an electric vehicle, thereby performing a regenerative braking, a problem is encountered in that the driving system between the motor and driven wheels resonates to generate an uncomfortable vibration.